


When the Spring Comes

by Fruipit



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: 100-word chapters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, F/F, Pining, Pregnancy, Romance, elsanna endgame - Freeform, no powers, slowburn, the hanna and helsa are mentioned only early on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 78
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruipit/pseuds/Fruipit
Summary: Elsa's finally getting what she dreamed: a family. On the day she prepares to tell her husband the good news – their family is expanding – she learns that Hans has been cheating on her, leaving her alone and homeless. Hans... chooses the other woman. Anna. Fortunately for Elsa, Anna rejects Hans. Now it's up to them to navigate the trials of pregnancy together.It's not the family she thought she'd get, but maybe... it's something better.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Hans (Past), Elsa/Hans (past)
Comments: 121
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on FFN, but seeing as how that site is mmmm not good, I've decided to move it here. The 'moving' aspect includes rewriting the whole thing so the word count remains accurate ;_; 
> 
> I will try to develop and updating schedule asap :) thank you for reading!

Elsa waits with bated breath, leaning against the bathroom wall. She looks down at her hand, the pregnancy test clutched tight between her fingers. It's finally happened, and she knows Hans will be as happy as she is. She has to bite her lip to suppress her grin. She's not sure how she's going to tell him that it's _finally_ paid off; fortunately, she won't have to.

He'll take one look at her, dressed in the lingerie he'd bought months ago for their anniversary, and he'll just know. If he doesn't, well, isn't that what the pregnancy test is for?


	2. Chapter 2

Even through the walls, Elsa can hear the front door open. She sucks in a breath – Hans isn't supposed to be home yet. She hadn't set the candles, or gotten the music set up! Grabbing her dressing gown, she wraps it around herself to hide her clothes. Opens the door just a smidgeon; just enough.

There's a reason he's early. It isn't to spend time with her. No, he thinks she's out, at work or the doctor's or simply _not home_.

It's given him the courage to do what she never thought possible.

He's brought another woman – another _girl –_ home.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa can hear them talk, the vibrations carrying through the thin walls. It isn't the only thing. There's some laughter, not from him, before it changes.

She tries to blot out the sound, but she doesn't quite succeed.

The pregnancy test is still in her hand as she sinks to the floor. The door is cracked open, but now that she's on the floor, Elsa can't find the heart to close it properly. What difference would it make?

She can't hide from this anymore, no matter how much she wants to.

It should be her out there. Not another woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna can't imagine why Hans has finally decided to invite her over, but she's not about to complain. She'd only ever spent time with him at her home, or a hotel room if he felt like splurging. It's a nice home, if a bit impersonal. Actually, it kind of looks like an IKEA home; clearly, he doesn't spend much time here – and if he does, it doesn't show.

She doesn't have time to think on that too heavily; not when he's undoing his belt, a meaningful glance in her direction. "Ready for me?"

At least her hair is still up.


	5. Chapter 5

He never lasts long when she has him in her mouth, so Hans calls for her to stop.

"On the bed," he says, and she's only too happy to comply. The rest of their clothes get tossed onto the floor, and she spends a moment just observing him. It would be nice if they could do this more often. Say... move in together.

But she tries not to care about that. Not when he pushes her down onto a soft mattress and enters her. Her legs wrap around him as her hand seeks her own pleasure. He's good; she's better.


	6. Chapter 6

It doesn't take Hans long to finish. It never does. But, it's okay. He lets Anna roll them over, still inside her. She doesn't move her hips; at least, no more than is necessary to lean down and kiss him deeply. Her fingertips run along his chest as his own hands come to land on her hips.

"My turn this time," she says, grinning. Hans just lifts an eyebrow.

"Go on, then."

He does this. Likes to watch. It's still kind of weird, even after all this time, but it just shows he's appreciating her. That's a good thing, right?


	7. Chapter 7

With him watching, and her own hand delivering, it doesn't take Anna long to finish. As soon as it's all over, she ducks her head. It's not necessarily _comfortable_ like this. He's still inside her – he likes it, she knows.

She slides off him, standing on legs not quite as shaky as they once would have been. He gets up and heads for the en suite.

"Bathroom's at the end of the hall," he says, pointing vaguely beyond the room. Anna doesn't bother getting dressed. She still has about an hour to spend with Hans before her next lecture begins.


	8. Chapter 8

Anna's forced to reconsider her views about Hans' place being an 'IKEA' home. It's definitely got more personal touches in the hallway – the most notable being him with a woman. They're at the beach, both grinning. Both a lot younger. He's mentioned a sister before, though not with any good taste. Anna hadn't pressed for more; after all, she didn't like talking about her family. His sister is beautiful, though; she'd have liked to meet her.

Still, she wonders as she moves down the hall. Hans mustn't be too unhappy with her if he hung her proudly on his walls.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [showurselfelsa](https://showurselfelsa.tumblr.com/) on tumblr commissioned an amazing piece of art from [vago-art](https://vago-art.tumblr.com/), based on chapters 9-10. Check it out [here](https://showurselfelsa.tumblr.com/post/637757150677041152) if you want to reblog it, too.
> 
> I've also added this note to chapter 47, which was the first chapter released after the art was commissioned.

Anna slows down as she nears the end of the hallway. There's a study on her left, neat and organised with a laptop and books. She can hear the shower turn on in the en suite; Hans always cleans up after their trysts, no matter what.

She pauses outside the bathroom, confused at the almost-closed door. Anna's heart thumps, but she's not really sure why. At least... not until she pushes it open, the creak deafening as she looks down on a woman curled in the corner.

Hans' sister.

No... not sister. She's wearing a gold wedding band.

His _wife_.


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa doesn't look up when the door opens. Her tears have stained her stockings, and she doesn't want to face Hans.

It isn't him, she realises. She can hear the other shower, and above that, the sound of a choked gasp, echoing in the small space.

 _That's_ what gets her looking up, staring at the figure of a girl barely out of her teens. Her eyes are wide, hand covering her mouth.

She didn't know. She _can't_ have known, not if this is her reaction. Hans lied to both of them.

To have and to hold, until death.

Evidently not.


	11. Chapter 11

Anna's extremely aware of her own nudity, and the near-enough state of the woman curled foetal on the floor.

Oh God. She would have heard _everything_.

The shine of the wedding ring torments Anna, and she grabs a towel to wrap around herself just before she crouches on the floor. The woman flinches away, and Anna realises she doesn't even know her name. What sort of comfort can she give her?

Barely in her twenties and she's already destroyed a family. Her stomach gives a lurch when she notices the plastic of a pregnancy test, clutched in this woman's hand.


	12. Chapter 12

It could be hours, but it's probably only just scraping ten minutes, before the woman stems her tears. Elsa doesn't look at the girl; she just wants her to _leave_. She can't bear to look at her, at her innocent face and red hair. She looks so _young_. So naïve.

Elsa wants her to go. What she gets is worse.

Silence from down the hall, before a voice carries clear through the apartment.

"Anna, baby, Where are you? Water's getting cold."

Elsa chokes on a sob, eyes squeezing shut and head falling forward. She didn't want to know her name!


	13. Chapter 13

Anna's own head falls as she hears Hans' voice from the other end of the apartment. This is all completely fucked. What is she supposed to do now? She can't go to Hans and pretend everything's fine when it really isn't.

The woman next to her throws her head back and wipes her eyes. Then, she stands up, legs wobbly, wrapping the dressing gown tight around herself. She sways on the spot.

Elsa can still save everything. Hans just- it's just a mistake. He just made a terrible mistake.

She can still save _everything_. Her marriage, her family.

Her baby.


	14. Chapter 14

Hans is lounging on the bed when she steps through the door. The girl – _Anna_ – follows behind silently. As soon as he sees his wife, he jumps to his feet.

"Elsa-? What the fuck are you doing here?"

She's left the pregnancy test in the bathroom, but it shouldn't matter. She tugs the robe tighter around herself.

"I... wasn't feeling well so I called in sick today," she says, voice low. Hans exhales sharply through his nose. His eyes shift from his wife to the woman hovering in the hallway behind her.

He moves towards Anna.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa."


	15. Chapter 15

Anna thinks she just might be sick. Hans comes to stand next to her, hand wrapping possessively around her waist. Elsa, his _wife_ , sucks in a breath; holds it, just as she's clearly trying to hold herself together.

"Y-you said until death," she chokes, wide blue eyes imploring.

Anna says nothing. Does nothing. Just lets her suffer even as her own heart breaks for this poor woman. Her relationship with Hans has been going on for months. He was trying for a kid and now he's just going to abandon her?

He sighs. "You should leave, Elsa. It's my apartment."


	16. Chapter 16

Elsa packs up her things silently. Anna gets dressed and hides behind Hans. The woman doesn't even look at her. Ten minutes after that declaration, they're alone again, Elsa walking out the front door with a small backpack and her handbag. At least she'd managed to get dressed, too.

"Aww, babe, you didn't have to cover up in front of her," Hans says, turning around and playing with the hem of her shirt. Anna lets out an uneasy smile.

He can't think something's wrong. Not yet.

"I know, just- my class starts soon, and with the drama..."

Hans just sighs.


	17. Chapter 17

He goes into the bedroom and begins getting changed back into his suit. Anna grabs her stuff, and then pretty much anything of Elsa's. She'd feel bad, rifling through Elsa's stuff, but it's not like she can feel much worse. 

She has to pause a moment when a phone on the bench goes off. It isn't Elsa's – surely she'd remembered hers – and it isn't Anna's.

_19 new notifications from Tinder_

_You have a new match!_ 😍😍😍 _Swipe right to see who!_

She throws the phone back down on the bench in disgust.

This isn't even a surprise. Why would it be?


	18. Chapter 18

She sneaks back into the bedroom when Hans goes into the en suite. She can hear him pissing through the open door and gags in the back of her throat. As silently as she can, she looks for anything belonging to Elsa.

There's two little boxes in the bedside drawer, but they don't have Hans' name on them.

 _Elsa Arendelle_ , one reads, followed by, _amitriptyline 50 mg. Take 1 tablet nightly before bed as directed by your doctor_.

Anna stuffs it into her bag, as well as a purse that Elsa had clearly forgotten.

She's going to make this right.


	19. Chapter 19

Elsa sits in the corner of an empty little café, head ducked low. She's not far from her... from Hans' apartment, but she's not quite sure where else to go.

It's hard to think with her burning eyes and throbbing head and broken heart.

"Can I getchu somefin, darl?"

Elsa covertly wipes her nose as she reaches for her wallet. It's not there. The backpack she'd filled earlier only has some underwear; her computer. Toothbrush.

No wallet.

_No, no, no...._

She left it there. She can't go back.

But then, a new voice interrupts.

"I'll get it. Two hot chocolates."


	20. Chapter 20

It only takes Anna about ten minutes to find Elsa. She's a med student; she's not stupid.

Elsa's gotta be emotional. With only one parking space, and an apartment in the middle of the city, she probably doesn't have a car. Where would she go?

Somewhere close. And public, but also where she can take a moment to just be with herself. The first place Anna would go would be a library.

The second? A café, with a waitress and cameras and plenty of experience with emotional customers, just trying to escape.

Elsa was in the third one she checked.


	21. Chapter 21

Elsa stares at the girl sitting across from her. Anna, by contrast, can't meet her eyes. Instead, she pulls her bag out, putting the things she'd scavenged from the apartment on the table.

The medication. The wallet. Even the pregnancy test, carefully placed in a clip-seal bag.

It hadn't, after all, been that difficult to sneak away. Hans was shaving, so enamoured by his own reflection that he hadn't even noticed.

Elsa wants to be angry; she doesn't need this girl, or her pity.

She spews bitter words instead. "Why don't you run back to my husband and my bed?"


	22. Chapter 22

It takes a moment for Anna to answer; after all, what does this woman want her to say? That Hans had lied to both of them, over and over again? That he probably already had another girl lined up?

She can't say that, not now. Not to the heartbroken woman in front of her. Instead, she swallows, and tries to meet Elsa's eyes; a beautiful woman with a beautiful name. Hans didn't deserve her. He _doesn't deserve_ either of them.

"What he did is... it's unacceptable." She takes a breath. "Elsa, I- I want to make it up to you."


	23. Chapter 23

Once more, Elsa finds herself staring. Make it... up to her?

How? How can this girl, this _child_ , make up for everything she's lost?

"I don't need you," she says through gritted teeth. "Go away. I don't want you here."

Anna swallows, hard. She looks down and away, picking up her bag just as the waitress comes back with the hot chocolates. That brief moment seems to have given her some courage back.

"Can I at least drive you... somewhere? Parents, or a friend?"

Elsa opens her mouth to refuse when she realises that... she doesn't have anywhere to go.


	24. Chapter 24

She can contact her family, technically. Her parents would love her home; they'd never liked Hans, reluctantly attending the wedding and leaving not long after. She can contact her family, but she can't actually go back to them.

She couldn't bear to face the looks, the judgement. Plus...

They live in Norway.

Elsa can't, _can't_ uproot her life. She can't do it, not another big change.

But where else can she go? She doesn't have many... any... friends. Her work, her husband, her depression, they'd all seen to that.

No home, nowhere to go, she really doesn't have many options.


	25. Chapter 25

"I... can't," she says, so soft Anna almost misses it. She doesn't miss the way Elsa seems to deflate, sinking into her chair, head bowed. Alarm bells ring in her head, heart leaping to her throat because _what does she mean, she can't_?

"Elsa...?"

Elsa sucks in a breath and still doesn't look up. "I can't. I don't have anywhere to go." She takes a sip of her hot chocolate then, some pathetic attempt at hiding the pitiable words she'd just spoken.

And Anna _does_ pity her; it's crystal clear, especially when her next words are, "Come home with me."


	26. Chapter 26

Elsa doesn't say a word. Anna's looking at her, eyes wide and serious.

She _is_ serious. She actually asked that, and she actually... wants a proper answer.

"You're mad," Elsa says. "First you wanted my husband and now you want _me_ to come home with you?"

Anna's eyes widen, and she blanches. "Not like that! I promise!" She takes a breath. "I didn't mean for this to happen. Any of it. He told me he was single. We don't even have to interact, promise. I'll- I'll sleep on the couch." A pause. "Please... let me make it up to you..."


	27. Chapter 27

The drive is tense. Anna's car is tiny and old – it still has a cassette player! She has to move some textbooks into the backseat, and Elsa's heart sinks because the picture is getting clearer.

It's obvious she's young. Elsa didn't think she was _that_ young to still be at university. There's nothing that _actually_ gives away her age, but her face is still soft and round and she's probably barely out of her teens.

Elsa's struck by the uncomfortable realisation that she's seen and heard Anna at her highest point in time.

Anna's only seen her at her lowest.


	28. Chapter 28

If Elsa thought Anna's car was tiny, her apartment is completely miniscule. A kitchen-dining-living room combo greets her as she steps through the door, Anna following behind her. There's a small hallway leading towards what Elsa can only assume is the world's tiniest bathroom, next to a couple of teeny bedrooms.

Or... just one.

Anna said she'd take the couch.

There's a cough behind her, and Elsa turns to find Anna still at the door. She's holding out a spare key.

"I have class until late. There's some stuff in the fridge."

Elsa doesn't say thank you. Anna doesn't wait.


	29. Chapter 29

She stands awkwardly in the claustrophobic space for a moment. The silence is deafening. There's a two-seater lounge, but no TV or coffee table; a bar fridge with a six-pack, some pizza in a container, and a packet of sausages. The tiny freezer compartment shows a packet of mixed veggies. Anna only has two mugs, three plates (one chipped), and half a set of cutlery.

Everything is wrong.

Elsa sits on the lounge, arms wrapping around herself. She shakes, something wet and heavy forming in her throat and choking her as she tries to hold herself together.

She doesn't succeed.


	30. Chapter 30

Elsa isn't quite sure how long she spends there, weeping into her hands.

Eventually, the tears cease, and she gets up and moves down the hallway, looking for a distraction. She uses the toilet and washes her face in the bathroom basin. Everything is smaller than she expected.

Anna's bed is a kid's single.

Elsa lies down and tries not to cry again. How swiftly everything turned to shit. How _easily_ it had slipped through her fingers. She curls foetal, hands on her stomach.

"It's just you and me, baby," she says softly. "And I'm really, really sorry for that."


	31. Chapter 31

Anna's hyperaware that she's let, essentially, a strange woman into her apartment and has just left her there alone. Maybe she should have skipped this lecture...

But no, because the professor takes a register; she's already close to failing because there's been a huge leap from her 'human biology' course from last semester to the 'genetics and evolutionary biology' subject this time around. It's super interesting but also absolutely _exhausting_ , and she remembers on more than one occasion falling asleep during a tryst with Hans.

Usually, she'd just be looking forward to going home and having a nap.

Not today.


	32. Chapter 32

She spends the drive home thinking about what she's going to say. They need to talk; Elsa heard her through the walls as she slept with her husband. They _need_ to talk.

But Elsa isn't there. Or, at least, she's not in the living room. Anna bites her lip and makes her way further into the apartment.

Has she just left? Walked out without a word to find a women's shelter or something? Not that Anna should be – is – surprised. A woman like Elsa probably has lots of better long-term options.

The thought shouldn't be as disappointing as it is...


	33. Chapter 33

She finds Elsa asleep on the bed, curled on top of the covers. Backing out slowly, Anna lets out a small sigh. Relief? Exhaustion? Dread? It's impossible to tell and it doesn't really matter.

So leaving Elsa, she returns to the tiny kitchen. There's a bag of pasta in the cupboard, plus the sausages. They're a day out of date, but they smell okay.

Anna sets about cooking everything up. Boils the pasta and veggies together, and then starts on frying the sausages.

She doesn't know if Elsa will be interested... but she makes enough for her, just in case.


	34. Chapter 34

Elsa wakes to the smell of food. Something smells a little more cooked than it probably should be, but as her stomach grumbles, she realises that she doesn't actually care. She hasn't eaten all day, and she kind of wants to eat a horse and then throw it up again.

But it's not just about her anymore. It's never going to be _just her_ again, she realises.

Sucking in a breath, she holds it for a few seconds before releasing it. Does it again, and then a third time, before finally feeling ready to get up and face... well, everything.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all! thank you for reading along :) just some notes:
> 
> someone mentioned once that they wanted to see more of the early days between the girls, so that's what I'm trying to do. It has the side-effect, though, of really blowing out the entire fic. the original, while unfinished, was just nearing 300 chapters. I wouldn't be surprised if, by the time this one got to the same point in time, it'll be double that.
> 
> I am going to try to update more consistently, but I can't make any promised. with nano coming up, I'll be focusing on other things for a while.
> 
> any questions or comments, lemme know! :)

Anna's sitting on the sofa, sinking so low into it it's almost like she's being eaten. On her lap is a plastic plate with the pasta and veggies, and a couple of sausages. She looks up immediately when she spots movement at the end of the hallway.

Elsa's blonde hair is a mess, and there are deep circles below her eyes. _She_ looks like a mess. Swallowing thickly, Anna speaks.

"I um. There's some food in the kitchen if you want it." Her voice is low and croaky. Her eyes flicker to Elsa's stomach.

What are they going to do?


	36. Chapter 36

Elsa collects her food silently. Slowly, too; slow enough that Anna's done by the time she returns.

Maybe that was on purpose.

As Anna stands up, Elsa shuffles past her to sit on the other end of the couch. Far away.

"I'm... gonna have a quick shower," Anna says. Elsa still doesn't speak, just nods. God this is hard. She just wants a hug, Anna realises.

But, she has no right at all to ask for one, least of all to ask such a thing from _Elsa_. The only contact she deserves from her is a slap and stony silence.


	37. Chapter 37

Elsa keeps her head bowed; she doesn't start eating until Anna leaves the room. The little dinner she'd cooked is bland: boiled veggies and pasta, from the looks of it, and slightly burnt sausages.

But she's trying so _hard_. And... this wasn't even her fuckup.

It was _his_.

How is she supposed to address that, though? How are they supposed to move on when they shouldn't even be here in the first place?

What is she supposed to say to Anna to make it all better?

She doesn't hate Anna, Elsa realises. She hates what they are to each other.


	38. Chapter 38

Anna lets the shower run hot before jumping into it. The noise covers the sound of her sobbing pretty well, maybe. The heat makes it hard to tell her tears from the stream, and she just stands there and lets herself feel like shit. Just for a little while.

Why can't it all just be okay? Why did she have to fuck it up? No.

Why did _he_?

She was with him because... he'd lied. If she'd known, she'd never have said yes.

But she didn't know, and he let her think... he let her think that she was special...


	39. Chapter 39

She doesn't stay in the shower for too much longer. She has a roomie to think about now, after all. Can't use all the hot water in a wave of self-pity and despair.

God this calls for some ice cream. With Baileys. And washed down with some cruisers or something.

But no. _Don't drink while you're sad_ , Kris had always told her. He knew better than she did the damage that could do. He'd _wanted_ to be in care with her by the time it actually happened.

Maybe she should ring him again, just to catch up.

A friendly voice.


	40. Chapter 40

Elsa has her shower right after Anna. She doesn't cry, not again. Despite the sleep earlier, she just feels too tired. A bone-deep exhaustion that burns behind her eyes and thuds in her skull. It drags her heart to her stomach and her stomach to her shoes, and she can't even get excited about what should be the happiest spark in her life.

She's pregnant. A child, like she always wanted.

But how can that bring her joy when it's at the expense of everything she'd ever known or wanted?

That's the thought that makes her sink to her knees.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to thank everyone wo has commented. I'm going to try and get to them asap! (it's easy to update because I have like. almost 100 chapters written, so I'm just uploading when I get a chance). thank you! <3

Anna's sitting on the couch, bouncing her leg and tapping her fingers on a uni textbook, when Elsa finishes her shower. She should be studying. She's got a detailed assignment on the limbic system due in like, two weeks and she's barely started.

Every time she tries, though, she finds her focus shifting to the woman just down the hall.

They need to talk. They _should_ talk. But... can they? Can they actually do what's necessary and sit down and communicate?

They need to talk because they need to make a plan.

But... perhaps it can wait. Just for tonight.


	42. Chapter 42

Elsa's towelling her hair when she comes out. She actually looks kind of relaxed. Only for a moment. She spots Anna and tenses up again, in a way that makes Anna think she's not even aware of it.

Aware of the tension, and perhaps not even aware that she'd relaxed a little in the first place.

"I um. I'll be out tomorrow. There's- there's a spare key in the cutlery drawer."

Elsa nods and bites her lip. She looks like she wants to say something, but doesn't.

Anna doesn't blame her. Won't ask her, either.

Time will come for that.


	43. Chapter 43

Elsa disappears down the hallway and towards the bedroom, leaving Anna on the couch. She _could_ keep studying, but with the way that everything is going, Anna just wants to sleep. She has a long day tomorrow.

Well, no, she wants to talk. But if Elsa doesn't want that – and she doesn't – then Anna is going to respect that wish.

It's hard to keep telling herself that, though, once the lights are off and she's made up a makeshift bed on the couch. It's even harder once she shuts her eyes and the tears start leaking and... they don't stop.


	44. Chapter 44

Elsa isn't there when Anna wakes up. She's going to have to get more food, but her paycheck won't arrive for another week. She wonders where her reluctant roommate has gone. It's only just after eight, and while Anna has class in an hour, Elsa hadn't said anything about her own job.

Of course not. Why would she?

She rolls off the couch, getting dressed in something appropriate for class and work.

Before she does, though, she checks the cutlery drawer.

The spare key is gone, and it makes _something_ expand, warm, in her chest.

Elsa's planning on coming back.


	45. Chapter 45

There weren't any leftovers from dinner, not with two people. Anna would have been able to stretch it out for at least lunch or dinner today if it had only been her. Her stomach rumbles, and for some reason _that_ is what makes her want to cry again.

But she can't. She's paying for classes, and she can't afford to not come into work, even if she's hungry.

It's not the first time she's gone without a meal, though it's been a few years. Since becoming an adult, really.

So, putting on a smile, she leaves for the real world.


	46. Chapter 46

Elsa didn't mean to wake up so early; it's just habit now. Being a primary school teacher will do that. Thankfully most of her equipment is in her classroom and not at home.

Well. Not at the apartment she'd shared with her husband.

She'd called in sick yesterday, wanting to surprise him with the good news. Now, she just wants to go to work and pretend like everything is normal. Pretend like it's all fine and well and forget, for a moment, that her life is completely unravelling. _Has_ completely unravelled.

After all... it wasn't supposed to be like this.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't mean to leave it 6 weeks but then nano happened.
> 
> also [showurselfelsa](https://showurselfelsa.tumblr.com/) on tumblr commissioned an amazing piece of art from [vago-art](https://vago-art.tumblr.com/), based on chapters 9-10. Check it out [here](https://showurselfelsa.tumblr.com/post/637757150677041152)!

Anna can't focus at all. Her head isn't really in the clouds, as such, but she just isn't on her game.

Her neck is hurting, probably from the sofa. It's pretty lumpy, despite what she'd said, and acetaminophen isn't quite cutting it. The professor is droning on, and now that she's got a chance to just _think_ , she can't help but think about Hans. The boyfriend she'd had up until yesterday. The man she thought she'd... Well.

He hasn't even tried to call her.

Not that he should. He should be messaging Elsa to talk about that.

Her heart falls.


	48. Chapter 48

Elsa manages to make it through the day. Her students are pleased she's back, and waste no time in telling her about the Trunchballian substitute they'd had the day prior. It makes her smile, and she really does forget, briefly, about her personal life. She has to. She can't be distracted here, because distractions equal mistakes, and mistakes equal someone getting hurt.

It means, though, that at the end of the day, she gets on the bus and doesn't realise until she's arrived that this bus, this apartment, is not where she should be.

It's not her home. Not anymore.


	49. Chapter 49

Work is actually a welcome reprieve for Anna. She's too busy, too stressed, too _focussed_ to be worrying about her personal life. There are customers to greet and drugs to dispense, and she does, actually, like working with the people she's working with.

It's not as close or personal as perhaps she'd prefer – hospital pharmacies are like that – but it means that no one notices she's maybe a little flatter than usual. Once the customers leave – and there really aren't that many – she can hide out the back and dispense and label alone, without any interruption.

It's what she needs.


	50. Chapter 50

Standing outside the grey-brown building, Elsa takes a moment to just look at it. She'd always liked living here – had chosen it herself, actually, out of the few options Hans'd given her.

She still has her key, and his car isn't in the parking spot. It can't hurt to go up, get more of her things. Perhaps... perhaps she can wait, and they can talk it out.

He was confused. He wouldn't have chosen _Anna_ over her – it was just... the _surprise_. The desire to save face in front of the other girl.

 _Girl_.

Sucking in a breath, Elsa enters.


	51. Chapter 51

As Elsa steps through the entry, she realises that this place... it's her _home_. Much more than Hans'. Her name is on the mortgage, too.

He can't just- he can't just kick her out!

Elsa sits on the couch, arms folded. There's a clock on the wall – it's after four, and he should be finishing work soon. She'll just wait.

But then one hour turns into two, and then three. Elsa packs up her things; her books and clothes and sentimental artefacts.

He isn't coming home. Being married didn't stop him the first time. Why would it stop him now?


	52. Chapter 52

Anna gets home just after seven. Her stomach rumbles, though the first thing she does is call out her new roommate's name.

She's not here.

Swallowing thickly, she pulls a beer and one of the two slices of pizza out.

 _Don't drink when you're sad_ , Kris's voice reminds her, before she can force it away. She's not sad! She's just... not entirely happy.

Nothing else in the apartment has changed – it seems Elsa hasn't even been back since she left that morning.

Where could she be?

It's only when Anna's finished eating that there comes a knock on the door.


	53. Chapter 53

Elsa's laden down with bags upon bags, and Anna rushes to help her because she's _pregnant_ and she should _not be carrying that much_.

She'd managed to get most of the necessities from her old apartment, but Elsa had also stopped on the way to get something more.

It could be that Anna's on a diet. It _could_ be. But given the general state of the rest of the place, there's a much easier, much more applicable reason: she can't afford it. She's _poor_.

Anna's terribly poor, and yet she's still sharing what little she has with a complete stranger.


	54. Chapter 54

The second thing Anna notices – the bags being the first – was that they're not _all_ grocery bags. Elsa stands awkwardly in the front door, still holding onto her handbag; there's a backpack on her back and a small suitcase at her side.

She's been back home?

"Um..." Anna doesn't know what to say or do. Elsa interrupts.

"I um. I went shopping."

She can see that, and Anna's stomach gives another traitorous rumble. Oh god, has _Elsa_ eaten? "Let me help," she offers, stepping forward. Elsa flinches.

"I've got it. T-thanks." Her smile is tight when she pushes past Anna.


	55. Chapter 55

She really didn't buy much. Some more pasta, and frozen veggies. Potatoes and onions and garlic. A kilo of mince and some stock and tomato paste.

Staples. Things that will last a while, either because they just survive, or because she can cook it and turn it into a freezable meal.

Not that there's a lot of freezer space, but it's something. It's not expensive. And if she's going to be staying here, then she needs to help out a little. Anna mentioned school _and_ work.

No, Elsa realises. She really _doesn't_ hate Anna.

She pities her.

Perhaps that's worse.


	56. Chapter 56

Their days fall into some kind of routine. Elsa's always gone by the time Anna wakes up, and she hasn't had the courage to ask where she goes. She's usually home once Anna gets back from school and work, though, and often has some kind of meal made. It's usually left sitting on the stovetop for her, obviously dished up for Elsa herself but enough for Anna, and lunch the next day.

Elsa is a good cook. Really good. In any other situation, Anna knows she'd be a good friend, too.

But that isn't their reality.

She doesn't dare hope.


	57. Chapter 57

Elsa likes cooking. And baking. Plus, she's the one buying groceries, so she may as well use them. It seems the least she could do, at any rate. Anna isn't to blame for any of this.

That doesn't mean it isn't still weird and awkward, and though she leaves food out for Anna, she never hangs around long enough to actually see her.

Never long enough to actually _address_ her.

And so they continue their dodging dance, their _avoidance allemande_ , and Elsa doesn't return to her apartment and the lounge room turns into Anna's bedroom.

Unsustainable... and their only option.


	58. Chapter 58

Well. It's their only option until Elsa remembers the thought she'd had when she'd returned to the apartment the first time.

It isn't _his_ , it was _theirs_ , which means she has a stake in it too!

Of course, it takes a couple of weeks to hit, and it's only when she checks her bank account that she realises he's siphoning money; another thing his name had been on. He'd always liked control.

Elsa calls a lawyer and opens a new bank account. She doesn't know what she's doing.

She isn't showing. No one knows, _Hans_ doesn't know.

But... Anna does...


	59. Chapter 59

Hans' lawyer contacts her a few days after she'd hired her own.

"He wants the apartment," he says. "And a divorce."

There's no sugarcoating it.

Elsa doesn't even cry. Just clears her throat and says, softly, "He can have the divorce. But the apartment is in my name. My parents helped us buy it. I'm not letting him have it."

"He'll fight on this," the lawyer warns, and Elsa laughs humourlessly. Hans has had so much power before. Now, though, it isn't just about her.

"Let him try. "He's _not_ taking everything from me. He's not. I won't let him."


	60. Chapter 60

The weekends are the hardest. Sometimes Anna goes to the library – well, before everything, she would have gone to the library to study and then met up with Hans.

But Elsa doesn't have a car, and the buses aren't reliable on the weekends, so Anna spends it on the floor in the living room instead, working on her assignments.

She... doesn't want Elsa to be alone. Wants to be there in case she needs a lift or something.

She hasn't done nearly enough to make up for her transgressions, after all. Part of her, deep inside, doubts she ever will.


	61. Chapter 61

According to the internet, the baby is about the size of a grain of rice.

It's a Saturday evening, Anna has work, and so Elsa just... goes and gets a grain. Just to hold it against her abdomen and compare.

She hasn't told anyone yet. Only Anna knows.

It's been a month – already? really? – and Elsa probably should've made an appointment with a doctor earlier. Definitely should have.

Elsa sets a reminder for the next day; she definitely needs to make that appointment. She also, _very_ briefly, debates asking Anna to come before brushing the thought off.

They aren't friends.


	62. Chapter 62

Anna's started spending more time at home, Elsa realises. She still has work – they both do – but it seems that, with only a couple of weeks until the summer holidays, Anna's schoolwork is dying down.

It's because Anna's always home that Elsa tries not to be. She's already encroached on Anna's space so much: clearly, she still has _assignments_ , if not class, and Elsa doesn't want to get in the way.

At least during the week, she can go to work early, leave late, catch the quiet buses. On weekends...

Well, those days, she has a special place she visits.


	63. Chapter 63

It had taken three all-nighters, but Anna did manage to get her limbic system assignment written and submitted. All of a sudden, she isn't busy at all, which takes her by surprise. She still has work, but with the summer holidays coming up, all her classes are now winding down.

So, pulling out her phone, she does something she should have done weeks ago: she opens the only contact that sits in her 'favourites', and dials the familiar number.

Kristoff picks up after the second ring, his voice warm and soft and open, and Anna can already hear his smile.


	64. Chapter 64

Anna manages to get the niceties out of the way before her voice cracks. Manages to ask Kristoff how he's going, how work is treating him, before she breaks.

"You... you know that guy I was seeing?" she asks, swallowing thickly. He hums in acknowledgement.

She bursts into tears before she gets the next words out. "He- he was m-married."

That makes him sigh sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Anna," he says, but he doesn't get it.

"She... she's pregnant, Kris."

"How do you know?"

Anna thinks back to the woman who isn't even home at the moment.

"She's living with me."


	65. Chapter 65

"Living" doesn't quite seem to be the right word, Anna realises. It's more like... they're existing at the same time and place.

She feels like the word "living" gives wrong impressions of roommates, when that really couldn't be further from the truth. She doesn't even know where Elsa goes when she's not here; hasn't been confident enough to ask, let alone strike up _any_ sort of conversation. She's heard Elsa on the phone, talking to someone with more control and more power to make her life better than Anna can even attempt.

She _won't_ be in Anna's life much longer.


	66. Chapter 66

Elsa walks into the clinic alone. It's cold, but the woman behind the counter gives her a smile. She fills out a form, and sends an email to the family lawyer, organising a meeting.

Her life suddenly got very expensive, and with her hands resting on her abdomen, she comes to the stark realisation that it's not going to get cheaper. With a child... this is probably the new norm.

Her healthcare had been dependent on Hans' job. If she divorces him...

And, what about the baby?

Something to deal with later, she decides. Now, it's just her and baby.


	67. Chapter 67

"Elsa Arendelle?" the nurse asks, before confirming all the other details. She has a warm smile, and short brown hair, and she seems a lot friendlier than the 'family doctor' Hans had picked out.

They talk about the pregnancy, how far along Elsa is, if she's experienced any problems. Then it's time for the ultrasound, though there's not much to see. Everything is looking really, really good. It's all going rather smoothly, actually, and Elsa feels calmer than she has in weeks. More settled, confident.

Peaceful.

She does have a question, though.

"Will anything be... _different_... because of the clinic?"


	68. Chapter 68

It's only when she's halfway home that she realises the nurse never asked about her partner. Was it out of kindness, or... does she see a lot of women, walking in alone?

Elsa doesn't want to do that again.

But, the day was still a success. She buys a block of chocolate on the way home, plus some ingredients for a chicken caesar salad; something light and refreshing.

The lawyer rings her on the bus; Hans is fighting. There's no peaceful resolution here, she realises, and it takes all she has to hold herself in check.

No hope for them.


	69. Chapter 69

Elsa lets herself cry when she gets home, mostly from exhaustion and frustration. Anger at Hans and his empty words.

But, she does feel better when she's done; good enough to make the salad she'd planned.

Anna stumbles in at half-past eight, exhaustion bearing down on her. She looks about ready to collapse, and Elsa remembers her own time at university.

Her heart goes out to Anna, and so instead of locking herself away in the bedroom, she offers a smile and some dinner; then afterward, after Anna's had a shower, they sit together in silence and share the chocolate.


	70. Chapter 70

There's one more week of school before the holidays, and while Elsa isn't usually all that interested in the break – she loves her job – she's still grateful that it's here. The burnout is real, and topped with her personal stresses just makes work a much harder place to be.

At the same time, though, she's concerned. Once there's no illusion of work to keep her away from the apartment, how will the tentative relationship with Anna grow – or break?

She tries to focus on herself. Saves money in case the situation goes pear-shaped.

The baby is the most important thing.


	71. Chapter 71

Now that she has no more assessment, Anna has some spare time. She's also got a little bit of spare cash – while Elsa hasn't been paying rent, and Anna would _never_ ask her to _,_ she _has_ been buying most of the groceries.

So, the day after the chocolate, she decides to see if Kristoff is up for a hang. She needs to thank him for putting up with her on the phone, but also she needs to just get out of the house and do something fun.

She's just about to leave when she spots Elsa, reading a pregnancy book.


	72. Chapter 72

She remembers the chocolate. She remembers the kindness Elsa has shown her, even though she hasn't earned, and won't ever deserve, any of it. Still, Anna has an idea, though she's scared of the outcome.

It's entirely possible, too, that Elsa has her own friends and family and that Anna's completely mistaken. It's entirely possible that she's going to overstep her bounds.

Elsa hasn't ever spoken of any friends, and Anna doubts that living together is not something Elsa wants. If given the chance, she'd leave. Of course.

So approaching her reluctant roommate, Anna asks her a soft, gentle question.


	73. Chapter 73

"Do you... wanna see a movie or something?"

Immediately, once the words are out in the open, Anna's heart clenches. She _wanted_ to ask, of course, but it already feels weird. They haven't really spoken at all, but there's still some friendly sort of aura between them. Will this mess that up?

If Elsa declines, it seems as though it will. They won't be in each other's lives forever.

But... Elsa doesn't decline. She offers, instead, a small, surprised smile. "I'd love to."

She really would; whether she likes it or not, Anna's the closest thing Elsa has to 'friend'.


	74. Chapter 74

The drive is silent. Elsa can still remember the last time she was in Anna's car. It rumbles and splutters along, rattling when it edges past 40 mph.

Now that she's here, Elsa's not really sure why she agreed to this. Loneliness, or cabin fever?

Perhaps just because the negative feelings are dissipating. Elsa doesn't have the time, or energy, to hold onto them.

Under different circumstances, maybe they could have been friends. Though, Elsa doubts she'd have ever looked twice at Anna without Hans forcing their meeting.

For the first time, she doesn't wonder what he saw in her.


	75. Chapter 75

Anna parks at the local theater. They get out of the car and walk in through the foyer, and Elsa almost misses the way Anna throws her arm up in a wave.

"Hey!" she cries out. It gets the attention of a blond man, perhaps a little older than Anna herself. He smiles easily, but Elsa finds her stomach sinking. She crosses her arms over her chest and doesn't look directly at him.

Who is this boy? Is he... has Anna found someone else? Is she just being cruel?

But she can't ask that, so she just stands there, waiting.


	76. Chapter 76

"Kris, this is Elsa," Anna introduces. "Elsa, my brother, Kristoff."

"Brother?" Elsa can't help the question as it spills from her lips. "I mean—"

But Anna gives her an easy smile, as does Kristoff. It doesn't seem condescending at all. Kristoff holds out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Elsa. Hopefully Anna hasn't been _too_ annoying. God knows I moved out as soon as I could."

Anna puffs her lips. "There are plenty of reasons you did that, and almost none of them are because of me.

Kristoff laughs. "Exactly. _Almost_ none."

Elsa takes his hand. "Nice meeting you."


	77. Chapter 77

The movie is nice. It's been years since Elsa watched anything at the cinema. Kristoff's nice enough to buy some popcorn to share, and a large drink for himself. The first thing Elsa notices is that Anna doesn't follow his lead; she doesn't get a drink, instead complaining that, "It'll make me pee too much."

Elsa doesn't really drink soda, but she also notices how Anna steals a few sips of Kristoff's, and she still gets up to pee anyway.

They haven't interacted much, but Elsa's discovering so much, even with what little she's seen.

The picture is becoming clearer.


	78. Chapter 78

Other than the popcorn, they haven't eaten; Kristoff invites them both out for a bite, but it's Elsa who declines.

"I have some work to prepare. Perhaps next time?" Elsa says. Kristoff gives another easy smile and hugs Anna; holds his hand out to Elsa.

"Next time." And then he's jogging off, heading further into town to find some grub while the girls head back to the car.

Elsa would have liked to eat out; it's something she used to do, something she misses.

But she declines because she sees the worry, the anxiety, in Anna's eyes at the suggestion.


End file.
